


Play With Me

by D34THR4C3R



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D34THR4C3R/pseuds/D34THR4C3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Alpha Harry is feeling sorry himself when a little omega makes a sudden appearance in Harry's bedroom and cheers Harry up immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/gifts).



The corridors are too long to be practical; he is going to get himself a golf cart, just to get from his bedroom to the dining room where he partakes in breakfast. And to go from the sitting room that overlooks the garden to the dining room where he partakes in supper, well, that hallway he will fill with snow and he'll get himself a sled pulled by six stout huskies. He'll be forced to make these adjustments because he isn't allowed to simply move to a smaller house. It's palaces or nothing when you're the King of England.

He misses his old, tiny home, with its one bedroom and kitchen next to the one tiny table where he would eat all his meals, have his morning coffee and read the newspaper, have his evening coffee with liqueur and clean his guns. He got all of his stuff out of that old cosy home and spread all over this cold, empty palace, but his things are spread pretty thin and as such his new home doesn't feel homey at all.

He doesn't care for being king. He misses being a spy. No one ever lets you kill anyone when you are a king—it’s incredibly dull and rule abiding. It can’t be good for you, if you’re an alpha. Clearly, all this royal stuff is making him waste away.

He tries to convey these feelings to his top advisor, but Merlin is a curmudgeon and tells him: "Really, Harry, you're being a prat. Suck it up and buy a few paintings to liven the place up!" Merlin is a shit. The only bright side is that Merlin is too busy advising Harry—if Harry can't be a spy, then Merlin can't be one either, and that cheers Harry up, in a churlish, affectionate way.

But liven the place up? Bah.

The only lively thing in this whole extravagant pit is not quite four feet tall and too curious for his own good. Eggsy is the youngest person in the palace by decades and delights in finding all the hidden doors and stairwells, even if they lead right into the bedroom of the king. Which is how little Eggsy met King Harry—by a curious and surprising accident. Harry was having a pout in his private room when all of a sudden, a little boy fell out from behind an old tapestry. "Who are you?" asked the little boy, which was even more surprising than his sudden appearance, because lately Harry had been disgustingly famous. Everyone on earth knew who he was—except this little rapscallion dusting off his knees and looking at Harry without an ounce of apology.

Harry was instantly smitten. 

"No one important," Harry lied. He didn't want to scare the child, or intimidate him, or do anything to make the boy go away. It was just after eleven in the morning and Harry was only on his sixth drink of the day. For the love of England, he was still drinking whisky and soda. He might have told the awful truth if he’d already moved onto brandy. “Care for a drink?”

The boy swung his arms and craned his neck to look all around the room—at the dusty tapestries of wyverns and what not, at the intimidating four poster bed (dark wood and the size of city block), at the this and the that, and then finally at Harry. He didn’t seem shy, but he wasn’t forth coming with an answer either.

I’ll show him, thought Harry, who went to the globe that opened into a little bar, and fixed the boy a club soda. With the barest splash of whisky, a meagre little drop of the good stuff. “My friend brought this back from his mother’s house, all the way up in Scotland. It’s astounding.” Harry handed the quiet child the crystal glass. The boy regarded it, not with suspicion like Harry would have done, but with a bald curiosity. Merlin’s mother’s home distilled whisky had quiet the pungent punch, even hiding in an ocean of soda water. “The best way, for first timers, is to drink it as fast as fast can.”

The boy looked up and gave Harry a very incredulous look, a look that brokered no bullshit.

“I’ll race you!” Harry challenged and cheeky as that, he raised his own half-filled glass to his lips and winked, and then assaulted himself with Scotch pride.

The boy gasped and snapped to it, screwing his eyes shut and chugging the drink, despite it being from a stranger. Amazingly, he finished the whole cup, and made a terrible face, tongue hanging out and coughing. It was disgusting to watch, and horribly cute.

Really, it made Harry want to see the child gag on other things. But that would have to wait. Just as the sudden deluge of alcohol was singing in Harry’s system, Harry clapped his hand on the small boy’s back, and declared: “I told you it was the good stuff!”

The boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and regarded the Alpha towering over him. Harry was tall amongst adults, and to a child he would seem giant. Sweetly, the boy didn’t shrug off the huge hand that lingered on his spine. “Thanks,” he gasped out, still reeling from the burn in his throat.

“You’re quite welcome.” Harry took the boy’s glass and put it and his own back in the globe. Hopefully half a jigger wasn’t too much to slip someone else’s child. He’d soon see for himself. “And what’s your name?”

“Eggsy!” It sounded like it come out on a swoon, and the boy rocked forward and then back, balancing on his heels. Eggsy’s watery eyes tracked Harry crossing back to stand over him. Looking up at Harry’s smiling face meant Eggsy had to tilt his head almost all the way back. It was pretty comical.

“Hello, Eggsy. I’m…” Don’t say Harry, the King Alpha of England. “… Galahad. Do you live here as well?”

“Yea, I just moved here with me mum!” 

Oh, good. Harry hadn’t lost track of any princes. There were still exactly zero princes in the palace. “How lovely. And what does she do, your mum?”

Either too young or too sloshed to be embarrassed, Eggsy proudly told Harry his mum was a cleaning lady and that she had her own rooms in the “very top of the big house”.

Big house, indeed. “Have you been here long? Do you like it here, so far?” Harry did an experiment and put his hand on Eggsy’s head, ruffling the amber tufts. Theory proven: the boy’s hair was very soft.

Eggsy giggled and turned his face into Harry’s palm, silly goose. His answer came out muffled. “Nah, been a few days. It’s real cool, lots of hidden places! I found one from my mum’s room all the way down to, to…” The boy shook off Harry’s hand, which flopped listlessly back to Harry’s side. Eggsy’s brow grew tight in concentration.

“To here?” Harry twirled his finger, indicating his bedroom.

Eggsy grinned and nodded. “Yup!” He threw his arms out, and huffed, “What is this place?”

“Oh, this place?” Harry teased. “This place is just my room. We’re not at the top of the house though, so it isn’t as nice as yours, but I like it well enough.” He pointed at the bar. “I have a special globe. What more do I need?”

Eggsy turned in a circle, taking everything in. Halfway round he burst into wild giggling. It was infectious and though Harry started chuckling along, he had no idea what set Eggsy off. The answer came a moment later, between breathless gusts, “Your bed is too big!”

“Is not!” Harry pouted and pushed Eggsy’s shoulder playfully. “It’s the perfect size!”

“No!” Eggsy kept giggling though it died down to manageable levels. “That’s a bed for a hundred people!”

“No!” Harry parroted. “It’s a bed all for me! I need a big bed to jump on because I’m so big!” He said it like it was very obvious.

Eggsy gave Harry that no bullshit look again. “You jump on the bed?”

“Eggsy, dear, everyone jumps on the bed. Adults lie about it to save face, but I’m incurably brave so you’ll always get the truth from me.” Harry tugged the shirt on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Come on, I’ll show you just how it’s done!”

Harry pulled the boy to the bed, kicked off his slippers, and climbed up. He turned around and helped Eggsy up, mostly by yanking his clothes and flailing limbs. Tentatively, seeing as how he was tipsy, too tall for this sort of thing, and trying not to congratulate himself on getting the boy into his bed, Harry stood up and made a bounce. It nearly knocked Eggsy clean off the side. “Careful!” Harry bent to help a bemused Eggsy stay on and then stand up.

“Can we really?” Even though he’d just seen Harry do it, Eggsy was reluctant to jump on another man’s bed. It was sort of… private.

“Yes!” Harry grinned like a mad man and started to really bounce. This time he took Eggsy’s hand so Eggsy couldn’t go tumbling away.

Enraptured and disbelieving, Eggsy shrieked like a wild thing and began to jump with all his might. A few off kilter bounces and then they were jumping in tandem—and nearly hitting the ceiling! Which was impressive, because the ceilings were quite well and truly high. 

And then Harry swept his leg under Eggsy’s legs and they both landed with an ‘oof!’ on their backs. Somehow, in the fall, one of Harry’s hands landed palm down on Eggsy’s thigh. Stranger still, as they both lay panting, Harry’s fingers seemed to inexorably slide between Eggsy’s legs, stopping just shy of actually groping the little boy. Harry flopped his head to the side, looked down at Eggsy, and said: “I do that every day. Because I can!”

Eggsy, who didn’t notice or mind Harry’s hot hand, huffed “Wow!”, and looked at Harry with awe. 

Harry was undeservingly flattered, so much so that he rolled onto his side, propped up on an elbow, free hand still happily between Eggsy’s thighs, and, looming over the boy, said magnanimously, “And you are cordially invited to come jump with me whenever we are both free to do so.”

Eggsy squealed and pressed his knees to together in tense excitement. Being the only child in the palace was a lonely and often times dreary and dull, and now he had a fun new friend to play with. 

And there it was, obvious now that they were pressed together. Harry dipped his head to Eggsy’s shoulder and, pretending to be funny, took a great whiff. Faint and unmistakable, the nicest thing Harry had ever smelled—Eggsy was an omega. Far, far removed from his first heat, but a sweet little mate-able thing nonetheless. While Eggsy giggled and lightly shoved at Harry, Harry tilted his neck and rolled over Eggsy, temporarily crushing him and passing his own scent right past Eggsy’s gasping face. Harry ended up on the other side of Eggsy, making strange animal sounds, to the scandalized delight of the little omega.

“You’re weird!” Eggsy declared, joyous and plotting revenge.

“I’m not!” Was all the alpha could get out before Eggsy flopped over onto his hands and knees and quick as a flash tackled Harry. Narrowly avoiding an elbow to the nose, Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s torso and gave him quite a squeeze.

“Ooof!” Eggsy huffed and Harry loosened up, just enough for Eggsy to take a deep, life-affirming breath. He pushed himself up onto his forearms, balanced on Harry’s chest, and regarded the alpha with a wily pout. Clearly, Eggsy’s plan had worked, but not quite how he’d expected. He was on top, which clearly meant he was the winner—but he didn’t know what to do with his victory.

They’d ended up in what Harry would call a perfect afternoon position--a flushed omega pressed against a contented alpha. If only there was someone to bring them a second round of drinks.

And wish granted, there was a knock on the door; the familiar secret signal of Merlin about to barge into Harry’s bedroom. There was another rhythm for when Merlin was going to walk in on Harry in the bath, and another for when Merlin wasn’t going to come in, but someone else unwelcome was coming instead.

“I’m not decent!” Harry yelled and gripped the boy tight once more, and rolled them until they were just about to fall off the edge, swung his legs over, and hefted himself up with the omega flailing in his arms. He set a disgruntled Eggsy onto his own, slightly unsteady feet (it was a lot of spinning for someone’s first time being a bit drunk). “Quick, the way you came!” Harry gently pushed Eggsy towards the tapestry. “Come back when the coast is clear!”

Eggsy nodded and sprinted away, looking back at Harry just once, before disappearing behind the tapestry and was gone with the quiet click of hidden door.

Merlin came in a split second later, looking non-pulsed, which was the normal state of Merlin’s face. “Having visitors, are we?”

Of course Merlin knew. Exactly how didn’t concern Harry, nor did it surprise him. It was all for the best, really. Harry liked his advisor to advise him. “Why didn’t you tell me about the cute little thing that's just moved in?”

Merlin smirked liked a bastard. “And ruin the surprise? Who do you think left the upstairs door to the servants’ passage slightly ajar?”

“You’re beautiful, you awful thing.” Harry smiled, fond and scheming, and went to the globe to fix them the first of their afternoon brandies. “Now, how can I help you? Or really, how can _we_ help _us_?”


End file.
